


Sometimes, You Get What You Need

by DratTheRat



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Character, Crude, Flirting, Multi, No Spoilers, Not Dark, PWP, Pining, Rare Pairings, Sexual Fantasy, Some angst, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DratTheRat/pseuds/DratTheRat
Summary: Borderline porn; practically without plot:“Do you reckon they will do it right here in the bar?” Alain grumbles somewhere off to Jamie’s right.  He has been watching Cuthbert, too.  Alain is always watching Cuthbert.  Jamie’s noticed.“I hope so,” Jamie replies honestly.  Would that not be a treat?





	Sometimes, You Get What You Need

Cuthbert’s whore is one of the prettiest girls Jamie has ever seen, and he thinks they make quite a nice pair. He is especially pleased that they are still here in the tavern. Roland is all business when he buys a woman (Jamie, too, on the rare occasion he indulges; he prefers to finish the transaction with as little conversation as possible), but Cuthbert likes to pretend he needs to seduce them. Every time they pass through a town like this, Jamie looks forward to watching Cuthbert bat his long eyelashes and run his pretty fingers up and down some worldly gilly’s corseted midriff and use his magic tongue to whisper secrets in her ear until she drags him off for a good fuck as if she were the customer, not he. Jamie has seen girls pull Cuthbert’s wandering hands onto their breasts or palm his eager member through his trousers, but he has never seen them go as far as this. 

“Do you reckon they will do it right here in the bar?” Alain grumbles somewhere off to Jamie’s right. He has been watching Cuthbert, too. Alain is always watching Cuthbert. Jamie’s noticed.

“I hope so,” Jamie replies honestly. Would that not be a treat? Cuthbert’s girl has climbed astride him now, straddling his legs obscenely. It is doubtful she is wearing undergarments, and Jamie knows that Cuthbert isn’t - none of them have undergarments anymore - so it is only dirty denim in between his penis and her waiting, warm, wet, cunny.

Alain seems less thrilled at the prospect. He exhales a disgusted kind of snort and rises. Jamie turns at the sound of his chair sliding through the sawdust on the floor. “I’m going to get a room,” Alain informs him. 

Jamie nods and looks back at the show. He’s just in time. Cuthbert is sitting with his back to him, canted just enough that Jamie can see a little of his thigh and, occasionally, his right cheek or the point of his long nose. The slant is just enough that the girl sitting on his lap is not staring directly back at Jamie, so she pays him no attention, which is best. Subtly, she rises up on her tiptoes while Cuthbert fiddles with his jeans, inching them down to reveal a thin line of pale flesh that contrasts sharply with the deep tan on his hands. For a moment, those hands are under her skirt. Then, the girl sinks slowly down on top of him again, and Cuthbert throws his head back and sees Jamie, watching.

In his arousal, Cuthbert’s eyes are even darker than they usually are. His expression is unreadable, in large part because Jamie can only see part of his face. Cuthbert is a wanton gallant, though. It is his own fault he has put himself so on display, and Jamie is not worried. He lifts his glass of lukewarm ale in a toast and takes a sip. Cuthbert’s wide eyes narrow, but then crinkles form around them as he seems to grin. He raises his head and kisses his gilly with renewed vigor. Jamie lets his legs fall open to give his straining cock more room. 

To their credit, the couple fucking on the hard backed chair keep their movements and their groans in check, and they carry on at least a minute before the tavern master notices and interrupts them. He yanks the girl off Cuthbert’s cock, giving the room an eyeful, and begins haranguing Cuthbert about trying to cheat him out of his fair share - Has he paid the woman yet? Does he not know he is supposed to buy a room? Cuthbert’s answers are much softer, and Jamie can’t make out his words; although, the smile in his tone carries across the din. He doubts Cuthbert is disappointed in the least - his arousal will last longer, now. That’s certainly how Jamie likes it.

Now the tavern master is carrying on about how all the other patrons ought to pay as well because his girl put on a show. Jamie has had enough. The ruddy man is circling the room, harassing customers, who brush him off with dirty looks and sharp twists of their shoulders, but, unlike most of the other patrons, Jamie had been watching. The thought of interacting with the tavern master is wilting his erection.

Cuthbert and his whore are watching the scene with good natured amusement. They are standing now, arranging their clothes back into perfect order so that they can strip them off completely once they make it to their room. Jamie finishes his ale and approaches. He holds a gold coin high so that the tavern master sees it and then slips it in the girl’s blouse at the bosom. His fingers brush her bare breast, and he is fully hard again. That’s better.

He turns to leave, but Cuthbert catches his arm. “Hey now, you won’t get off that easy.”

For a dreadful fraction of a second, Jamie fears he will be told off after all for watching them, but Cuthbert only spreads his arms and gestures to himself. He raises two expectant eyebrows as he grins.

Jamie surprises himself by laughing. Instinctively, he brings his wrist up to cover his reaction.

Cuthbert’s grin expands. “Well then?” he prompts.

Jamie is smiling, too, as he retrieves a second coin and moves to press it into Cuthbert’s palm. 

“Oh, come now,” Cuthbert teases. He drops his eyes down toward his groin, then back to Jamie’s face. With his big brown eyes and longish nose and toothy grin he looks a little like a fox. A handsome, cunning fox.

Jamie feels his grin turn wolfish. Very slowly, he slips his hand under the waistband of Cuthbert’s jeans until his fingers scrape against his pubic hair. He lets the coin go, and it drops all the way down the leg of Cuthbert’s pants and settles softly in the sawdust.

Cuthbert laughs, and Jamie swiftly drops down to a hunker so he can pick up the coin. He brushes off the sawdust and stands once again. He is an inch or two taller than Cuthbert and broader through the shoulders. His heart pounds and his cock strains as he reaches inside Cuthbert’s trouser pocket to deposit the coin there, intentionally brushing his index finger against the hard press of his friend’s fabric covered cock. Cuthbert looks at him just a little bit more sharply, but his pleased expression does not change. Perhaps he is not just a tease. Perhaps he is more game than Alain thinks. 

Jamie likes knowing things. He steps a little closer, so his own hardness brushes barley against Cuthbert’s thigh and his lips are lined up with his ear. “Off you go,” he whispers. He places a hand on Cuthbert’s ass and pushes him away.

Cuthbert takes his gilly’s hand. Giggling, they race together down the hallway toward the rooms. Once, Cuthbert looks over his shoulder and grins at Jamie, who is stalking silently behind them. They disappear into the room at the end of the hall and slam the door.

The last door on the right side of the hallway is ajar. It is a tiny bunkroom with two beds - one atop the other. Alain is lying on the bottom one with his boots off.

“No further entertainment for you?” Alain asks. He winces and then rolls his eyes as, already, thumps and wails waft through the thin walls of the little, unromantic room.

“The tavern master sent them packing, but I had a bit of a show first.”

Alain’s disgusted snort returns. “And now you must be content only to listen. Is that what you are doing here?”

Jamie shakes his head. “Merely good fortune.” He steps fully inside the room and closes the door behind him.

“Well, you are welcome to the other bunk. Go ahead and take care of yourself.” He gestures toward Jamie’s crotch.

Jamie shrugs. He does not plan to “take care of himself,” as Alain puts it. He loves sex, but he does not love people, and the range of bodies and situations that arouse him is extreme. If he were to touch himself each time he felt the urge to he might slip quickly into an addiction. Now, after years of practice, the denial is itself a source of pleasure.

Alain glances skeptically at the outline of Jamie’s still prominent erection. “Suit yourself,” he mutters. Then he lies back to torture himself with the sounds of Cuthbert’s lovemaking. He has settled into a good rhythm now.

Jamie smiles as he listens. The blood throbbing through his cock takes up a matching pace. He starts to climb the ladder to the upper bunk, then falters, looking down at his companion. 

Alain is clearly miserable. His eyes are shut tight, and he is biting on his lower lip. His hands are clenched in tight, white fists, and his own traitorous erection strains visibly against his jeans.

“You could say something to him.”

Alain opens his eyes and glares.

“I mean . . . he might be game.”

“Game,” Alain echoes, darkly.

Jamie nods. “I am not a man of words. You could send him a dream?”

Alain’s mouth twists as though he tasted something bitter on his tongue. “That would be an unforgivable violation. To plant such an idea in his head.”

Jamie wonders whether that idea is not in his head already. Alain is hardly subtle, and Cuthbert is no fool, so either he has ignored his pining friend on purpose - avoiding the issue to spare the feelings of a man he deeply loves in every way but how Alain desires - or he has truly been oblivious, having genuinely never considered the potential of a tryst between two men (before tonight). Or, maybe, a third possibility exists: Cuthbert has been biding his time, working slowly towards the consummation of a secret, frowned upon desire. “Could you not touch him just to feel if he has thought of such a thing himself?”

Alain’s grimace deepens, and his eyes narrow. “Why do you suggest this? What makes you think he might be . . . game.”

Jamie is not interested in discussing details. “He flirted with me,” he summarizes.

Alain’s features relax. He rolls his eyes and scoffs. “Cuthbert would flirt with a turtle.”

“This was different.”

Alain shakes his head. “I will not risk so much to proposition him. I would rather this than no Cuthbert at all.” He sets his palm against the shaking wall. Can he feel Cuthbert’s base desire?

Jamie shrugs. “You could pretend I’m him,” he offers. It has been a long time since he felt a hand upon his cock, and a mutual favor with a member of his own ka-tet is suddenly more tempting than a true fuck with a stranger.

Alain barks out a startled laugh. For a moment he seems to consider the idea; then, he dismisses it. “Your hands are much too large.”

Jamie shrugs again and climbs up to the second bunk. His cock is almost aching with arousal now. He had not realized how tempting a quick fumble with Alain might be until he had suggested it and been declined. It has been much too long. Perhaps he will allow himself the indulgence of his hand the next time they are on the road. An occasional release is healthy, as long as it does not become a habit. 

The thuds have ended in the other room, and, for a moment, the muffled hum of voices carries indistinctly through the wall before the sex sounds grace their ears again. This time, it is the girl moaning alone. Jamie wonders if Cuthbert is using his lips or his long, clever fingers. Maybe she is touching herself while Cuthbert watches. That is one of Jamie’s favorite things: to see women unlock their mysteries in front of him. Perhaps he will allow himself the indulgence of a whore the next time they are in a place like this. He’ll show her money, and she’ll take him to a room. He’ll ask her to undress and touch herself. Maybe she will insist that he be naked, too. She’ll get impatient - is he not going to fuck her? And he’ll say he likes to take his time. He’ll watch her fingers play around her folds, sometimes dipping inside to spread slick moisture from her hot center all around her little pleasure nub. She won’t be able to stick her little fingers deep enough to make herself come just from that, but she will come by rubbing herself on the outside. Then, he’ll caress her soft body all over, saving up the sensory memory for when he is alone like this. Her smooth breasts - like the one he ran his finger along earlier tonight, the one Cuthbert is likely touching now - her smooth breasts and her soft belly and her hot, wet cunny. His fingers are long and thick, and he will make her come with them inside her. Then he’ll fuck her. If he’s lucky, she might even let him fuck her other, tighter hole. He won’t leave her with child that way, and sometimes that is argument enough. 

He sighs. It clearly has been much too long. 

“You are not disappointed, are you?” Alain asks from the bottom bunk.

“No. Your touch does not tell you that?”

Jamie hears the rustling of Alain shaking his head against his pillow. “I stay out of my friends’ heads as best I can. And you are much too private and well trained, for which I ought to thank you. Chances are, I’d have to hurt you to find out what you are feeling, which would defeat the purpose since I am asking to make sure I did not hurt you in a different way, already.”

“Oh.” Jamie’s offer to Alain had been an impulse, and he is not disappointed, but that does not mean he should not try again.

Alain is not a gilly; Jamie can’t press money in his hand and have him lead him to his bed without a word like Roland did with that blonde earlier this evening. If he wants Alain he will be forced to attempt Cuthbert’s method of seduction.

Batting his eyes will get him nowhere. Although Jamie does not think he is an ugly man, he knows that he cannot compete with Cuthbert’s fine boned, comely countenance. But he could offer complements - conversation is not so painful with the members of his own ka-tet, and Alain is better looking than he thinks he is. Cuthbert is not the only gunslinger with big, beautiful eyes, and Alain’s yellow hair is rather lovely, too. As a boy, he was a trifle stout, but he is not anymore. Now, he is broad and muscular. Jamie will start with something else - a little truth about himself: that seems to work for Cuthbert - and then lead into that.

“I got caught up in a fantasy and then sighed at myself,” he starts.

“I can understand that,” Alain sympathizes.

“You are much more attractive than you seem to think,” Jamie tries next.

There is a long pause, and then Alain says, “Are you trying to seduce me? You are very bad at it.”

“Say true,” Jamie agrees. He climbs down and sits by Alain’s feet.

“I am not Cuthbert,” Alain says. “I am not pretty, and I do not yearn for flattery.”

“Is he so vain?”

Alain frowns. “That was unfair. My jealousy has made me cruel. But he does enjoy flattery: the giving and receiving, both. He knows what he looks like.”

“And so do you and I. Is that not why you want him?” Jamie counters.

Alain bobs his head from side to side. “Only one of many reasons. Do you want him, too?”

Jamie thinks about this for a moment. “No. But neither would I refuse if he offered.” Cuthbert is desirable, shameless, sweet, and kind. Although he has the discipline not to pursue him outright, Jamie would leap at the chance to lie with Cuthbert if the opportunity arose. He would not tell him “no” - not even for Alain.

Alain nods. “Yes, I understand. I think we understand each other.”

“Speak to him. He might be g . . .” Jamie begins again, but Alain sits up abruptly and claps his hand over his mouth.

“I never thought I’d say the words: Jamie, shut up.” He replaces his hand with his mouth.

Jamie is not eloquent, but he considers himself a reasonable man. He had never intended to rile Alain up to a point so desperate that he would rather capitulate to Jamie’s proposition than sit and listen to him speak. However, he is fair pleased with the result. Alain has his tongue in his mouth, and his hand is fisted in his shirt, and no more talking is required. Nevertheless, it is not silent in the room. When Jamie opens Alain’s jeans and wraps his large hand all around his ka-mate’s oft-neglected cock, Alain moans and rushes to return the favor. The bunk creaks as they rut into each other's fists.

Next door, Cuthbert is over-quiet. Now, it is his turn to listen.


End file.
